1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical junction box, and more particularly to an electrical junction box having vertically oriented busbars provided in a case and tuning fork shaped terminals inside a connector block that is inserted into the case, with the connector block constructed to protect the tuning fork shaped terminals until the connector block is inserted into the case.
2. Description of the Background Information
A known electrical junction box or branch wire connecting box of the type that provides a junction for branch wires of a vehicle wiring harness is shown as electrical junction box 1 in FIG. 12A. This junction box is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent S57-85514. Electrical junction box 1 includes elongated planar vertically oriented busbars 3 arranged in parallel within case 2. Tuning fork shaped terminals 5, to which electrical wire ends are attached, are inserted and locked within connector block 4 through connector receptacle 2a, connector block 4 oriented lengthwise across busbars 3. Tuning fork shaped terminals 5 fit over busbars 3 when connector block 4 is inserted into connector receptacle 2a. Slits 4a are formed at specific intervals on both sidewalls of connector block 4 which fits into connector receptacle 2a of case 2, as shown in FIG. 12B, to allow the insertion of busbars 3 therein at locations corresponding to pressure contact slots 5a of tuning fork shaped terminals 5 which are secured within connector block 4.
Because slits 4a in connector block 4 are open to the external environment, foreign objects, such as electrical wires and the like, may easily enter connector block 3 through slits 4a when connector block 4 is inserted into connector receptacle 2a of case 2 of the electrical junction box. These foreign objects pose the threat of deforming and damaging tuning fork-shaped terminals 5, thus preventing their insertion over busbars 3, or preventing terminals 5 from sufficiently contacting bus bars 3. Further, the busbars may also be damaged if foreign objects are present.